


Wincest Shall Set You Free

by Wincest87



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Comfort, Divorce, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Hurt, M/M, Rimming, Season 15, Shower Sex, Top Jared, Top Jensen, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincest87/pseuds/Wincest87
Summary: The truth is a lot harder to get out in the open, more than Jared expected. It was the main reason he has just gotten a divorce from Genevieve, but losing his friendship to Jensen would hurt a hell of a lot more than risking it all over something like his feelings. He might not have much of a choice though as he gets the script for the final episode of Supernatural. Looks like Jared will have help with the truth, that comes in the form of Wincest.Revised and Updated for the last season!





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The tag for Wincest and the character tag for Dean/Sam is for when Jared and Jensen play them on set. Plenty more tags to be added. Please speak up if you see any errors. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated chapter!

 

 

 

Jared wiped away another tear as he looked down at the divorce papers in front of him. He had given all he had in him to try and make his marriage to Genevieve work, but the last six months was a living hell for him. When Genevieve came to him six months ago and told him to spend less time with his best friend (Her exact words were, "It's getting out of hand Jared") that was the last straw. He knew that season fifteen was going to be the last one and something inside him was telling him to spend as much time as possible with Jensen. He never thought about what it had looked like to his wife though. At first he had tried to go to less events that he knew Jensen would be at or make up excuses to tell him as to why he couldn't be at a certain gathering or meet up at FBBC. Jared could tell Jensen was catching on to him, Jensen knew something was going on and It was putting a strain on their friendship and Jared couldn't stand it.

 

Jared realized his friendship to Jensen was more important than his relationship to his wife, maybe it always had been, which should have shocked him to the core but it seemed like a ‘duh’ moment instead. He had relied on that friendship for almost fifteen years and he knew his feelings he had for Jensen in the beginning never really went away. Gen came around after he told her how he had always felt for Jensen and she understood his predicament.

 

He looked over at his soon to be ex wife from across the kitchen counter and she gave him a small smile and a slight nod. "It's ok Jared." She made her way to where Jared was sitting and started massaging his shoulders gently. "You can't live like this forever."

 

Jared turned in his chair and looked up at her “I’m so sorry Gen. I tried so hard and I failed you. What is the point of this?” He pointed down at the divorce papers angrily. “What if he don’t feel the same?”

 

“Jared, I don’t care what anybody says, that man loves you so much. You can see it by the way he looks at you. Why do you think I told you to lay off spending time together?” She picked up the pen and handed it to him, then continued, “And even if he don’t feel the same, then at least you know you tried.” She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. “You didn’t fail either, not by a long shot. You taught me so much Jared. You gave me the happiest years of my life and we have three wonderful kids to show for it.”

 

“Why are you always right?” Jared smiled at her.

 

“Because I’m good like that.” Genevieve shrugged then ruffled Jared’s hair. “Now sign those and go get your man.”

 

Jared shook his head as he thought about how blessed he was to have her still on his side. He looked at her and could see tear tracks on her face but also a smile full of understanding and his heart felt a little lighter from the impact of her words. She was right it was time to let go of the lies and let the truth set him free. So he signed on the dotted line.

 

 

 

 

Fortunately for Jared, the divorce happened during the hiatus between season fourteen and the final season fifteen of Supernatural, so he had time to adjust to his newly single life. It wasn't easy at all, considering most days he spent lying in bed all day avoiding phone calls and messages from friends and family, most of those coming from Jensen. 

 

Jared knew he was taking the cowards way out, but he just couldn’t bring himself to have that talk with Jensen yet. He couldn’t lose the last certain thing he had in his life by telling him. Jared had lost his marriage, he was losing the tv show he had been on for the past fifteen years, so no he could not risk losing the greatest man he ever met. The other days when he wasn't wallowing in his own self pity, he was enjoying time with his kids when Gen dropped them off.

 

Him and Genevieve still shared small hugs and smiles with each other and she would ask him every time she dropped off the kids if he had talked to Jensen yet. Today wasn’t any different.

 

“Jared he is so worried about you. You’re gonna have to talk to him sooner or later.”

 

“I will next week when I see him on set. I promise.” He sat down on his couch and smiled, listening to the kids running around playing always put him at ease, until he realized what else she said. “You talked to him? Did you tell him?” Jared quickly sat up and stood in front of Genevieve before pacing back in forth.

 

“He called me and I answered like best friends do, Jared.” She reached out and grabbed his wrist preventing him from making a hole in the floor. “Danneel told him about the divorce and he was concerned about how you were taking it. I haven’t said anything about how you feel. That’s your story to tell.” She cupped his face making him look at her. “You can’t avoid this forever. That’s all I’m saying.”

 

Jared released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I know. I...maybe I can invite him over after you leave with the kids.”

 

“If you would answer the phone like normal people, you would know him and Danneel are vacationing in Hawaii right now.” Jared sat back down on the couch and let out a sigh of defeat, as he ran his his hand through his hair. “Otherwise Jared, he would have been here busting down the door and knocking some damn sense in your big head.”

 

Jared looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

 

Genevieve shrugged, “His words, not mine.”

 

Hearing that brought out a small chuckle from Jared. He looked over as he felt her sit down next to him and looked over at her smiling. “They get back Friday and he already said he was coming here as soon as he drops off Dani and the kids.” She paused and shook her head still smiling. “You both are idiots in my opinion.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Nothing. Just promise me you will talk to him.”

 

Jared squinted at her as she gave him her famous ‘I don’t know nothing’ look. He laid his head on the back of the couch and sighed. “Yeah you’re right. I gotta get out of my own head and just say something to him.”

 

Genevieve stood up and faced Jared as she put her hands on her hips. “That’s what I’ve been saying!” She gave him a mock glare. “We need our old Jared back. Now get up and give me one of those famous Padalecki hugs before I take these rugrats to the park.”

 

As Jared pulled her in for a hug he realized he still loved her. She always would be one of his best friends, and most importantly the mother to his three beautiful kids. That’s all she would be though, a best friend he loved. Unlike the best friend he was in love with.

 

 

 

 

Unfortunately the week went by a lot faster than Jared would have liked it to. It was already around seven o’ clock Friday night and he felt like he was going to throw up any second. He had spent the whole day cleaning his house and running errands trying to keep his mind occupied but was unsuccessful. He already had second thoughts about coming clean to Jensen. What the hell good would it do anyway? Either he would be disgusted by Jared and never be able to be near him again or Danneel would find out he had the hots for her husband and he would ruin a loving marriage.

 

Maybe if he was lucky, Jensen would be too tired to come by and check on...

BANG...BANG...BANG

 

“JARED TRISTAN PADALECKI! OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR NOW! AND IF YOU’RE NOT DEAD IN THERE IM GONNA KILL YOU!”

 

“Oh shit” Jared mumbled to himself, knowing he had never heard Jensen so angry in fifteen years.

 

Jared hesitantly opened the door to a furious Jensen Ackles. Which in any other circumstance would have been hot as hell but not today. Jared looked down and noticed Jensen had brought over a couple of six packs and what looked like food from Jared’s favorite Chinese restaurant. God this man just got back from his family vacation and brought all this over for me, Jared thought, and that’s why he had fallen for this man so many years ago.

 

Jensen took a few steps forward causing Jared to wince and step back expecting a punch to the face, which he thought he deserved, but it never came. “I’m not gonna hit you Jay.” He walked past Jared and sat the bags of food and beer on the kitchen counter, then turned back to look at Jared. “Just please explain to me why you haven’t picked up your fucking phone.” Jared started to speak but Jensen continued talking, “then I want you to explain how my best friend couldn’t tell me he had gotten a divorce! Do you know how that makes me feel!” Jensen yelled, causing Jared to finally break down in tears.

 

“I’m so sorry Jen.” Jared mumbled to the floor hating that he had caused Jensen to go through all of this.

 

“I thought we were closer than that man.” Jared could hear him getting closer and felt when Jensen put his finger under his chin until he was looking into those beautiful green eyes that held so much pain. He couldn’t cause Jensen anymore of that pain by telling him the truth. It could wait. “God Jay, come here.”

 

Jared went willingly into the warm embrace he had missed so much for the past few weeks causing him to break more. He turned his head into Jensen’s neck and smelt the familiar scent of what Jared had always considered home and safety. No way would he risk losing this. “Jensen, you’re the person I am the closest with. Telling you about the divorce would make it all real. I wasn’t ready for that yet.” He mumbled against Jensen’s shirt.

 

Jared leaned back and saw a couple of tears coming from his best friend. “Why are you crying?” Jared chuckled as he wiped away Jensen’s tears with his fingers.

 

“It scared the shit out of me Jay when you didn’t answer the phone.”

 

“I’m so..”

 

“I know you are Jared. Just please don’t do that again.” He smiled and Jared realized he was still stroking Jensen’s face. He was shocked when Jensen actually leaned into the touch. “No more secrets.” Jensen gave him a stern look and Jared’s heart dropped along with the hand he had on Jensen’s face. He couldn’t tell Jensen, he would just suck it up and get over his feelings. He could do that.

 

“I promise jerk.” Jared said causing a smile to form on Jensen’s beautiful lips.

 

“Bitch.”

 

Jared felt a smile form on his own lips. The first one in awhile.

 

“There’s that killer smile I’ve been missing.” Jared didn’t have time to hide the blush that caused, before he felt Jensen lean up and kiss him on one of his dimples.

 

Fuck! This was gonna be a lot harder than he thought.


	2. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Chapter!

In all the fifteen years him and Jensen knew each other, never, not once had Jensen Ackles kissed him on the cheek. Now though it's every single fucking time Jensen hugged him and Jared don't know how much more he could take before he literally explodes. Just when Jared was going to bury his feelings six feet under ground and never discuss them with anyone, Jensen goes and does something like this. Oh and it's not just the kisses either, Jensen now likes to give Jared neck rubs between takes on the set. It's the best fucking neck rubs of Jareds life mind you, but that's not the point!

The point is, Jared was going to try to get over the love he felt for Jensen, but ever since he came over that night it's like Jensen has become the handsy one that Jared used to be. Times two! Now it's going on two months of this sweet torture. Jared currently sat in his trailer with all these things running through his head, trying to avoid Jensen after they filmed a scene for an episode. A couple of weeks they started filming the big finale, that had everyone on set emotional, including him and Jensen. After that it would be all over, which Jared was not looking forward to at all but it would give him a break from Jensen.

Never in the last fifteen years had Jared wished for space from his best friend, but a person could only take so much without breaking. Jared got up from the couch and went to get another water out of his fridge when he heard his trailer door open.

"Jay, have you read the script for the finale?" Jared took a gulp of his water then sighed as he turned to face Jensen.

"Some people knock first." He said smirking at Jensen who just looked at him a few seconds then shook his head.

"Anyway," Jensen said, ignoring Jareds comment. "Misha pulled me aside just now and told me I needed to read it." Jensen sat the script on the counter and slid it across to Jared. "You will not believe what they are planning man." He said with a smirk as Jared took the script, opened it and started to read the first page. He read for about five seconds before it got ripped out of his hands. "Hey!"

"Well Jesus Jay, we don't have all day. Just the last scene." Jensen flipped to the last couple of pages and slid it back to Jared. "There. Start there." He said pointing down at a certain paragraph.

"You seem really excited about this Jen." Jared said, smiling at Jensen's enthusiasm.

Jensen rolled his eyes but still had a smile on his face. "Just read it."

Jared just shook his head and started to read. It took a few seconds to understand what this meant but as soon as his brain caught up, he knew his luck couldn't get any worse. He felt his head start to spin and his stomach turned at what he was reading. He could hear Jensen saying something behind him but he couldn't concentrate on anything past what was in front of him. The universe and this whole fucking crew was out to kill him. He was sure of that.

He looked back up at Jensen expecting to see fury over the script, but all he saw was amusement in his eyes. "They.." Jared had to take a deep breath before continuing, "kiss? Sam and Dean?"

"I know right! Can you believe...Jared!?"

Jared barely made it to his bathroom before all the contents left his stomach and went into the toilet. He felt a hand on his back rubbing gently and another one holding back his hair. He heard Jensen chuckle behind him, so after he made sure he was done throwing up, he turned and glared at him.

"Damn Jay, my reaction wasn't even that bad. I mean I was shocked of course but I don't think it's that big of a deal. We can talk to the guys and see if they can change it though, if it makes you that sick."

Jared turned his head back towards the toilet expecting another round but it never came. When he was done dry heaving he sat back and leaned his head against the cool wall. He noticed Jensen had gotten a wet rag and was about to wipe off his mouth before Jared pushed his hand away. He looked up and saw hurt and confusion on his friends face.

"Sorry Jay. Just trying to help." Jensen mumbled as he turned around about to walk out of the bathroom.

"Jensen wait!" Jared quickly got off the floor and went to Jensen, grabbing his arm and turned him around. "Look, I just need time to comprehend all of this man. I mean I'm already having to put up with your friendly kisses on my face, now they fucking want us to play tonsil hockey with each other. It's just too much Jen." Jared winced at how that came out.

"Wow Jared, I didn't realize I was causing you so much stress. I was just tying to be a good friend. Sorry for fucking caring!" Jensen stormed towards the door about to make his escape from the situation.

"That's not what I meant Jen!" Jared sighed and rubbed his head not knowing how to explain himself without revealing everything. "I mean it is causing me stress but..." Jensen turned around and glared at him from the open trailer door. Never in all the years of knowing his best friend had Jared ever seen him so hurt and angry, and Jared felt like shit for causing that.

"Fuck you Jared!" Jensen got right up in his face and poked Jared in his chest with his finger. "I was just trying to be there for you, with all you had going on, but I will back the fuck off!" Jensen turned back around and headed towards the door. Jared reached out and grabbed his wrist preventing him from going any further.

It was now or never. Jared had to explain everything that was going on or he was going to lose the best thing in his life. Just not here.

"Please Jensen, just let me explain everything." Jared said in a quiet voice as he tried to hold back the sobs. "Please."

Jensen kept his head down not facing him but Jared noticed him wipe away a stray tear furiously. "I will talk to Bob and Sera and see if they can change the script." Jensen jerked his hand away from Jared and walked down the steps, leaving Jared speechless. He wanted to move and run after Jensen but he felt frozen in place. He knew he had royally fucked this up. "Come by my place around nine." He heard Jensen mumble right before he closed the trailer door, leaving Jared sighing in relief.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Jared didn't want to think too much about how Jensen was going to take this information but he figured it was better than the other option. He couldn't keep going like this, and he could thank his lucky stars above for listening to some of the fans and include wincest in the show. So he found himself sitting in his truck in Jensen's driveway, going on ten minutes now, building up the courage to finally letting his secret be out in the open.

He took one final deep breath, got out of his truck and walked up the driveway towards the door. Before he could even could bring his hand up to knock, Jensen opened the door.

"Do I really stress you out that bad that you have to sit in my driveway for ten minutes before you can stand to see me?" Jensen was still fuming from earlier, Jared could tell by the death glare directed at him.

"I'm sorry I said all that Jen. Just please let me come in and explain."

"Whatever." Jensen stepped aside, opening the door and motioned Jared to come in. " Oh and I talked to Bob, and there is no way they can change the script this close to filming."

"I figured that." Jared ran his hair through his hair not knowing what to do with himself now that he was here. "That's not really the problem though. I mean it's part of it. Actually most of it, but..."

"Jared man, it's just a fucking kiss and we are professional actors. I know you can do this."

"It's not just a kiss. Not to me."

Confusion crossed Jensen's face and Jared directed him to sit down.

“I’m gonna tell you everything that’s been going on with me but I need you to just listen to me and please, I’m begging you, don’t hate me.”

“Jared, I could never hate you. I got really pissed off earlier but hate never crossed my mind, not once.”

“Yeah, well that might change real quick.” Jared stopped Jensen from responding by holding up his hand. He went and grabbed a chair but decided against it, knowing he needed to stand up for this just in case Jensen told him to leave.

“Just let me get it all out first.” Jared took a couple of long breaths and started pacing before he continued. “It all started fifteen years ago when you walked in that audition room.” Jared paused and smiled to himself at the memory. “My god I couldn’t stop looking at you. I mean everything you did just took my breath away. I didn’t know why at that time I was so amazed my you. It took Sandy telling me that she couldn’t compete with you and I didn’t know what she meant at the time, but after you moved in with me I realized what was going on. It took me a couple of months to build up the courage to talk to you about it, but then you met Danneel. I knew then that I was living in a fantasy world and I needed to get out of my own head and move on.

Enter Genevieve. God I thought I had finally found someone to replace you, and it had worked for awhile. I loved that woman so much and still do, but it couldn’t compare to what I felt for you. Late last year there was a couple of times when we were intimate... well I will spare the details but I said Jensen instead of Gen. She didn’t even get mad, she just told me to spend some time away from you for awhile. Of course that only made it worse. Being apart from you was literally killing me Jen, so me and Genevieve decided to get a divorce. I’ve been wanting to tell you this for all that time but I was so scared of losing this friendship we have Jensen. I also didn’t want Danneel to find out how I felt and look at me differently. I’m sorry Jen. I’m in love with you and I’m so sorry.”

Jared didn’t realize he had started crying until he felt the tears roll down his cheeks. He had stopped pacing, but still didn’t have the nerve to look at Jensen, afraid of what he would see. He heard no sound coming from Jensen and was worried that maybe he had bolted.

Jared took a deep breath and finally turned around. He saw Jensen with his head laid back on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Me and Danneel are getting a divorce.”

Not once, in all the crazy scenarios he thought in his head, did Jared picture those words leaving Jensen’s mouth. “What...I mean why haven’t you said something?”

Jensen looked up at Jared, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Yeah, I guess I deserve that, after not telling you about me and Genevieve.” Jared sighed and sat down on the other end of the couch. “What happened? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Me and her are fine.” Jensen sat up. “That’s why we went to Hawaii, we tried to rekindle the flame or some shit.” He waved away the comment. “Anyway, It didn’t work that way so we both decided to just end it now before we started to despise each other.” He paused and looked over at Him. Jared could see tears forming in his eyes, then Jensen let out a humorless laugh. “I guess you’re not the only one who can keep secrets.”

“I’m sorry Jensen, for everything. I can leave if you want me to.”

Jensen smiled at him. “No Jay.” Jared released the breath he was holding as Jensen got up to get some water. “God it all makes sense now. I mean if I would have known how you felt I would have backed off on all the touching and shit. I’m sorry too Jared. I couldn’t imagine having to hold that in for all those years and now having to deal with this Wincest thing. I promise I will fix that problem for us, even if it takes me and you going on a strike until they change it.”

That brought a laugh out of Jared that he so desperately needed. “No I can do it. I will just have to remember that it’s just acting. Part of the job I guess.”

“You sure Jay? Because I will do anything I can to change it for you.”

“I’m sure. I got to get over this fixation I have on you sooner or later.” Jared tried his hardest to fake a smile. Jensen caught it though and looked back at him with a sad look.

“I will help, I mean I will stop all the chick flick touchy-feely shit. Ok? And no, before it even gets in your head, it’s not because I hate you or find it weird to be around you. I just want to do what I can for my best friend.”

Jensen stepped closer like he was going to hug Jared but then realized what he just said so he stopped and started scratching the back of his neck. Jared tried to put the situation at ease, so he stepped back getting closer to the front door. “Look, I’m gonna head home, it’s been a hell of a day.” Jared grabbed his keys and opened the door before turning back to face Jensen. “Jensen, thanks for not getting mad at me.”

“Don’t ever worry about me hating you or leaving this friendship Jay. I promise I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me forever, bitch.”

“You’re such a jerk.” This time there was nothing fake about Jared’s smile.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, you will find out what was in the script Jared was reading 😉


	3. Reach Out and Touch Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I will make up for it later today. 😉

It had been a week since Jensen made good on his promise to Jared. A week which Jared had barely survived. He had thought that the hugs and kisses were too much to take, but in reality he found out the hard way that it really sucked not being able to do those things with his best friend. Since the first day they met they had shared hugs at the simplest occasions, sometimes just for no reason. To go from that for fifteen years to nothing at all was like going through withdrawals from his favorite drug. It's worse having to watch Jensen hug it out with everybody on set, knowing that just because he can't control his feelings towards the man, he had to deal with these fucked up consequences.

They had been filming the final episode for a few days now, and with each passing scene that got filmed, Jared knew it was getting closer to the dreaded one. He and Jensen had rehearsed everything in this episode except for that one scene. Jensen said it would come across more realistic if they just let it play out on camera for the first time. Jared doubted that, just by the way he felt today, knowing it was only a couple of days away. They would be lucky if he made it through the scene without having a damn panic attack in front of everyone.

Jared watched as Jensen made his way over, after filming a scene with Misha, with a big smile on his face.

"Jay man, I got some good news for ya!" Jensen clapped him on the shoulder and just that touch alone sent a shiver throughout his whole body. Like electricity that made his body feel alive again. Jensen must have noticed Jared's reaction because he quickly retracted his hand and the smile on his face faded away. "Sorry Jay, I wasn't thinking."

Jared had to laugh at the situation, otherwise he would have burst into tears like a teenage girl. "Don't worry about it Jen." He shook his head and motioned for Jensen to sit down in the chair next to him. "So what's the good news that's got you all hyped up."

"Well.." Jensen sat down in the other cast chair. "I talked the writers into changing the last scene. Kind of."

Jared was stunned and he knew his mouth was agape. "What? You didn't have to do that Jensen. I would've done it."

"Yeah well I know you man, and I know this was killing you just thinking about having to do that. So now we don't have to." He gave Jared the revised script and flipped to the last page.

Jared read the last few lines of the script and it felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off his shoulders. He looked back up at Jensen who had a full smile on display.

"Better?"

Jared let out a sound between a sob and a chuckle. "I don't know how you did it Jen, but thank you so much." God Jared really wanted to hug him right now.

"I told you I would fix it and I wasn't going to stop until they changed it. I don't like seeing you stressed Jay."

Jared just looked at Jensen in wonder. He knew these feelings he had where not going anywhere and probably never would. Maybe he would have to deal with this forever, but as long as this man was in his life somehow, he didn't care.

"Jensen we need you over here!" Jared blinked, losing the trance he was in and shook his head after he heard Bob calling Jensen back.

"I guess they can't finish without me." Jensen got up and took a couple of steps before he turned back to face Jared. "I know this might stupid Jay, but I really miss your hugs."

Before Jared could even wrap his head around how to respond, Jensen had walked away. "Me too." He mumbled to himself as he looked back down at the script. He owed Jensen big time for this.

 


	4. The Scene

"Oh, I see you're finally waking up."

Sam turned toward the voice he recognized and prayed it was his brother actually saying those words, not a pissed off archangel. He had woken up in the same room he had been in for god knows how long, lying on the same fucking bed. Sam could still feel all the cuts and bruises from Michael's torture. He had took all he could before he finally passed out. "You might as well just kill me.." Sam coughed, which caused him more pain to his chest. "Just get this over with you sorry son of a bitch!"

Michael stood up and walked towards Sam, then leaned down until he was right front of him. The green eyes, that Sam had felt so comforted by his whole life, were burning bright blue. "I see you still got some fight in you little brother."

"You're not my brother!" Sam spat in Michael's face causing the man to step back.

"No," Michael took a cloth out of his shirt pocket and wiped his face. "But I have come to really enjoy this vessel. If you know what I mean."

"You sick Bastard."

Michael continued, ignoring Sam's comment. "Besides, killing you would not help this situation at all. This battle between me and Lucifer is destined Sam. It's going to happen. You just have to say the magic word and all this pain and torture will end for you."

"I'm never going to say yes to Lucifer." Sam grit out of his clenched teeth.

"Oh I bet you will. I'm gonna break you, like I broke your brother. See I've been thinking about what would really get in your head and do you want to hear my genius idea?"

Sam rolled his eyes before he mumbled, "Do I have a choice?"

The stupid bastard had the nerve to laugh. "No, I guess you don't. So my plan is, you say yes or I do something that your big brother would never forgive himself for."

Sam was suddenly very interested in what Michael had to say. "What are you talking about?"

Michael got close and whispered in Sam's ear, "I'm gonna make love to his little brother." Sam jerked away and looked up to see the man wasn't joking. He was very serious and it was becoming too real. "Just say yes Sammy, let Lucifer in and I can make love to him instead of you."

"What! Why would you do that? You're disgusting!" Sam started to thrash on the bed pulling at the restraints that held his hands and feet to the bed. He finally stopped after he realized it was doing no good just causing him more pain. Sam was gasping for air and he looked up to see Michael smirking at him. "I thought you wanted a war?"

"I do want a war, one to end all wars. But I also love my brother just as much as Dean loves you."

Sam's heart felt like it stopped beating.

"What, you don't know?" Michael sat down by Sam on the bed and started poking at Dean's head. "You couldn't imagine all the dirty thoughts about you going on up here. I mean all you have to do is walk in a damn room and he stars squirming around wanting to touch you." He leaned over Sam, practically lying on top of him. "Or could you imagine? Oh, don't look so shocked Sam. I know you feel it too." Michael held Sam's chin and tried to go in for a kiss but Sam turned his head quickly.

"No I don't." Sam was slowly losing control over his body.

Michael rubbed his leg against Sam's hardening erection. "Oh I think you do Sammy, you always have. That's why you left for Stanford, right? To try and get away from these feelings."

Sam started to cry uncontrollably. "Dean please help me, I need you." He said in between sobs.

Sam heard Michael laughing above him, before he felt him sitting up groaning in pain. "No you can't!" Michael turned and looked at Sam, his eyes were back to the green ones Sam had always considered home and they were full of tears.

"Sammy." The way he said it, Sam knew it was his brother.

"Oh God Dean, what do I do?"

Dean leaned over him smiling and started running his fingers through Sam's hair. "Let's just let them battle. I think it's time for all of this to be over."

"What?! You want me to say yes?" Sam couldn't believe his brother was telling him to give up.

"Yes Sam, and after it's all over, me and you can be somewhere better and safe. I promise."

"Is what he said true Dean, do you feel that way about me?"

Dean eyes started to burn blue.

"No Dean, wait!"

Sam could tell his brother was fighting off Michael as his eyes changed back to normal.

"I don't know how long I can hold him off, but yes. It's all true Sammy and I'm so sorry. I love you little brother, so much more than I should."

Sam felt lightheaded, finally getting to hear the words he had longed for, for most of his life.

"I love y..."

"Damn it!" Dean yelled bending over and holding his stomach.

"Dean?"

He straightened back up and Sam was now faced with blues eyes and a smirk.

"Aww isn't that sweet. Every wincest fanfic coming true. So what's it going to be Sammy?"

Sam hesitated as long as he could, putting off the inevitable. He prayed to God this would be over quick so he could be back with Dean. Wherever that was.

"Yes."

"What was that?" Michael put his hand behind his ear and got closer to Sam.

"Yes, I will be Lucifer's vessel."

"That's what I thought."

At first Sam didn't think nothing was going to happen. Everything still felt the same and most importantly he felt like himself. This was nothing like before.

Then it hit all at once. It was the power of a nuclear bomb, of the sun itself. He heard roaring in his ears.

A power rising in him.

It became bigger and louder and Sam

Was

Gone.

Lucifer broke loose of the flimsy chains and stood up getting off the bed. He looked down to see the bruises and gashes were healing on his new vessel.

"Well hello Lucifer. I missed you brother."

He walked over to Michael, grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him up against the closest wall. "Well I guess it's time for a battle, uh Mickey?"

Michael grabbed Lucifer and turned him around, reversing their positions. He reached up and cupped Lucifer's face in his hand, slowly stroking his cheek. "The fight can wait. Right now I want you. What do you say? One more roll in the hay for old times sake?"

Lucifer leaned into the gentle caress forgetting how much he missed that. "You know what I always say brother," Lucifer inched closer to Michael, the rhythms of their breathing and heartbeats merging into one "Love first, then war."

 


	5. Pros and Cons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!

"Cut!"

Jared had never felt so alive in his entire life. Nothing compared to being this close to Jensen. He felt Jensen's breath on his lips, the erratic heartbeat under his hand and the electricity running through his body. It was what he had dreamed this moment would be like.

"That's a wrap guys!"

Jared leaned back away from Jensen, he had completely forgotten for a moment that they were on set and this was just acting. He felt Jensen's thumb still stroking his face (which Jensen improvised for the scene) and Jared was confused. Jensen must have got so caught up in the part that he didn't hear Bob yelling cut. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened.

"Jen, it's over." Jared reached up and grabbed Jensen's hand on his face and pulled it down.

"I know." Jensen blinked a few times rapidly and cleared his throat as he stepped back away from Jared. "Yeah...um..you did so good Jared." He wouldn't look Jared in the eyes and it started to worry him. "I'm gonna...um..I will catch up with you later." Then Jensen turned around and walked off the set.

"What the fuck?" Jared mumbled out loud to himself. They had done some pretty messed up scenes in the past years, but Jared had never seen Jensen so shook up. This whole time Jared was stressed over the scene, not once did he think to ask Jensen how he felt about it. Jared had just assumed he was ok with it, considering Jensen was all hyped to tell him in the first place. But Jensen could put up a good act when he wanted to.

He walked towards Jensen trailer and knocked on the door but no answer came. Jared opened the door and noticed Jensen had already packed up and left. So he took out his cell phone and dialed Jensen's number. Straight to voicemail.

"Hey Jen, look I never thought how this scene would affect you and I'm sorry for not considering it. You're probably disgusted by the whole thing and can't get it out of your head. Just please man, don't shut me out. Call me back, please."

Jared ended the call and sat on Jensen's couch. He laid his head back and ran his hand through his hair letting out a sigh. He didn't want to lose his friendship over this stupid scene but he felt like he already had.

 

* * *

 

 

Jared hadn't talked to Jensen in almost two days and he was going out of his mind with worry and regret for doing that scene. They had never went his long without talking to each other and Jared felt himself going off the deep end. They still had a few more scenes to shoot to before they got to the end of the last episode. 

Now he was in Nashville for one of their last conventions before filming was over , waiting for the morning panel to start and there had been no sign of Jensen.

"Jared, you got to stop blaming yourself for this. You didn't know this was gonna happen." Jared was on the phone with the one person he knew had an idea of where Jensen was.

"Danneel, is he doing alright?"

"I saw him yesterday Jared and yes he seemed better. I told him you were worried about him and he said he would explain everything at the convention."

"He's not even here Dani! We’re supposed to be out there in ten minutes!" He yelled through the phone losing his patience with everything.

"I promise he will show Jared. He really wants to talk to you."

"Jay." Jared turned around at the quiet mention of his name and saw Jensen.

"He's here." Jared ended the call to Danneel and walked towards Jensen.

"I'm sorry." They both said.

Jensen looked at Jared confused. "Wait. Why are you sorry?"

"For not asking how you felt about that scene. For not pushing harder for them to get rid of it. I'm sorry for putting you in that situation."

"Jay don't. This is not on you and I'm sorry I have been avoiding you. That scene just made me think about some things."

Jared didn't understand what Jensen meant but then he heard Rich calling them out on stage.

"Come on, we will talk later." Jared hesitated wanting to believe Jensen. "I promise Jay." So Jared followed Jensen out to the screaming fans.

 

* * *

 

  
The panel was going by so slow for Jared, considering all he wanted to do was talk with Jensen and figure out what was going on. He was also worried the fans would ask him about his failed marriage to Genevieve, but luckily none of those questions came up. He guessed the fans could be considerate when they wanted to be. Finally it was time for the last question.

"So can you guys give us any hints on the finale?" Jared felt his stomach drop because he knew that was the whole reason for the drift between him and Jensen.

Jensen spoke up. "I will say that's it's something you won't expect, but will really enjoy. Well I hope you do. I know I enjoyed filming it." Jared had never heard Jensen lie directly to the fans. He knew for a fact Jensen had hated filming that scene. "I would actually consider it my favorite episode of the entire series."

Jared tried to hide his shock at that comment by laughing and making a joke, "Why? Does it include Destiel and I don't know?" Jensen looked straight at him and accepted the challenge.

"No smartass. They did come to me with that idea though in the beginning and I told them I would quit on the spot if they made me do that. I tried for weeks to come to terms with that ending and just couldn’t.” Jared knew that’s what the writers had come to them with in the beginning of filming and he just accepted it, even though it hurt like hell not having the brothers together. Well not in that way but...okay maybe in that way. He was shocked that Jensen actually threatened to quit if they didn’t change it. "So I actually came up with a better idea." Jensen smirked at him and Jared’s heart stopped. Why would Jensen plan those scenes? What did that even mean?

"What about wincest!" A fan yelled out from the audience and yeah, Jared was going to die on this stage, in fucking Nashville of all places. Jared made fake gagging noises like the thought alone made him sick.

"I mean come on," Thank god Jensen was going to save him "who wouldn't want to kiss this man?" Jared heard the audience get louder but all he was focused on was how pissed he became as he realized what was going on. Rich came out just then to tell them time was up. Jared thanked the audience again with a big fake smile on his face, and as soon as they were off stage he pushed Jensen against the closest wall.

"What the fuck was that!? You use my feelings against me and make jokes about it! Well fuck you Jensen Ackles, I thought we were closer than that shit!" Jared turned and walked away as fast as he could before he did something he would regret later.

"Wait Jared, it's not like that!"

Jared saw Rich on the way out of the building and told him to make whatever excuse he had to because he wasn't showing up for the afternoon panel.

"Jay! Goddamn it wait!" He heard Jensen yell but didn't look back as he left the hotel and Jensen behind.

 

* * *

 

Jensen had called more than twenty times within the last two hours that Jared drove around aimlessly. He couldn't believe Jensen would use his feelings against him like that. Jared never expected him to do something so damn hurtful. He looked down at his phone as it rang again, this time it was Rich.

"What!" Jared answered, trying not to sound so angry but failed miserably.

"Jensen agreed to do the panel solo and he will tell the fans you didn't feel good."

Jared huffed out a laugh, as he pulled back into the hotel's parking garage. "I bet he did."

"What's going on Jared? Was it what Jensen said on stage earlier, beca..."

"Look Rich, I gotta go. Thanks for taking care of the panel." Jared didn't wait for a reply as he ended the call. He looked at his phone and noticed Jensen had just sent him a text, and out of curiosity he read it.

Jensen: Jay we have known each other for so long, and you know I would never do anything to hurt you like that. Please, I'm begging you man, just let me explain myself. Please! This is killing me Jay

Deep down Jared knew that Jensen was right. Jensen would never hurt him. So Jared decided to give Jensen a chance to explain, as he got out of his truck and headed inside the hotel to the afternoon panel.

 


	6. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated

Jared made it to the panel five minutes late after he showered and got dressed. When he got there, he could hear Jensen speaking on the stage to the fans. Jared decided to wait a few minutes before going out to see what he had to say.

"As y'all can see, Jared is not here and I'm not even gonna lie about the reason why." Jared could hear Jensen take a deep breath before he continued. "I said something this morning during the panel that really upset him. I didn't mean it like he thought I did but I feel like shit now because he’s not talking to me." Jared couldn't see Jensen but could tell by the way his voice broke he was close to tears. "Jared means more to me than anybody else in this world and I wish he was here so I could tell him that.”

Jared heard the audience cheer as he wiped a tear off his face. He made his way out on stage not being able to hear the pain in his friends voice any longer. As soon as he pulled the curtain aside the audience cheers got louder and everybody stood up. Jared looked at Jensen, who was trying to figure out what was going on.

“Your wish is my command princess.” Jared said in the microphone. It was a good thing Jensen was sitting down because Jared could tell he was in complete shock, mouth hanging wide open as he looked at Jared. Jared stepped closer to Jensen until he was right by his chair. “Are you going to stay like that throughout the whole panel?” Jared had to laugh at the expression that seemed to be stuck on Jensen’s face.

Jared noticed Jensen shake his head and blinked a few times like he was making sure Jared was really there. “Oh fuck it.” Before Jared knew what that meant he found himself with an armful of Jensen Ackles. Jared could hear the roar of the audience and the camera flashes but all he was focused on was keeping his emotions in check. It felt so good to have this man back in his arms, in Jared’s opinion that was were Jensen belonged. “I’m so sorry Jay.” He heard Jensen whisper right by his ear and Jared held back a moan.

Jared got closer to Jensen so only he could hear him. “I thought we were gonna stop all the touchy-feely shit.”

"I don't fucking care anymore. I need this." He felt Jensen's lips move along his neck as he spoke and it sent a shiver run through his body.

"Me too Jen." Jared suddenly remembered where they where and realized he needed to lighten up the mood before his emotions took over. He brought the microphone up to his face, “Are you gonna let go anytime soon?”

“Never.” That didn’t help his emotions and the fans heard Jensen too because now they were cheering again. He felt Jensen backing away and already missed the closeness. He looked Jensen in the eyes and noticed his friend was crying. “Don’t do that shit ever again!” Jensen said and let out a chuckle as he wiped at his face.

Jared just smiled at him “I won’t. I promise.” He leaned close to Jensen so he could whisper in his ear. “We do have to talk though.”

“I know. I can come by your room around seven?” Jensen whispered back.

Jared stepped back and nodded at Jensen and he saw him light up at that.

“Ok then Sasquatch. We got needy fans to get too!” Jensen clapped Jared lightly on the shoulder and smiled brightly at him.

Jared smiled and shook his head. They had to talk and Jensen had some explaining to do but he knew in the end, they were going to be just fine.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a couple of minutes before seven later that night, when Jared heard a knock on the door. He sat his glass of whiskey down and went to the door. Jared took a deep breath and released some of the nerves as he opened it all the way and motioned Jensen inside.

Jensen walked past him and took his jacket off. He turned to face Jared, walked towards him and wrapped him in a tight hug. Jared return the embrace immediately, holding on tight. Not wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry about this morning Jay. I never meant to hurt you." He stepped back and Jared held back a groan at the loss of contact. "It was all true though."

"What was true?"

"Come on, let's sit down." Jensen grabbed him by the wrist and lead him over to the couch. "Have you been drinking without me?"

Jared sat down on the couch and watched as Jensen made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. "I just made myself a glass right before you got here. Just trying to settle my nerves I guess."

"Why are you nervous?"

Jared put his head in his hands and bent over. "I'm scared I'm losing you Jen. This friendship I mean. It scares the shit out of me." He faced Jensen and wiped away a tear, furious at himself for crying so much the past few weeks.

Jensen got his glass and made his way over to Jared, he sat down and took a big gulp of his drink. Jared looked over at him and couldn't help being mesmerized by the tan skin of Jensen's throat. Jensen looked over at him and Jared blushed, fearing he had been caught. "That is so far from what's going on Jay." Jensen took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I came up with the idea for those scenes, like I said this morning. I’m sorry Jay, I tried so hard to accept what they gave us for the finale and I just couldn’t. I knew Dean would never fall for that fucking angel after all he had done to the brothers. I knew the brothers deserved their happy ending and I thought it would help with my curiosity."

"What are you talking about?"

"Damn it this is hard." Jensen stood up and started pacing in front of Jared. "Now I know how you felt." Jared was beyond confused at what Jensen was talking about. "When we decided to make this the last season, my first thought was, what am I going to do not being able to see you everyday? It literally scared the shit out of me. Losing this," He waved his hand between the two of them "is the scariest thing in the world for me and Danneel told me that wasn't normal. That maybe I had deeper feelings for you that I never realized. My first thought was that she was fucking nuts, I mean I have never had those feelings for men before. When you didn't return my calls over the summer I thought it had started to happen, us drifting apart. Danneel helped me come to a realization while we were Hawaii. She asked me what would devastate me more, losing her or losing you. I didn't even hesitate Jay, I said you."

Jared could feel his heart beating through his chest at the admission. This was a dream he was sure of it.

"I pitched the idea to the writers after I found out they wanted to make that Destiel shit happen. I thought it would be my chance to see how much you really meant to me, but then you told me how you felt. How long you had to go through that and I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't let you be and experiment for me to try. You deserve so much more."

"Don't tell me what I deserve Jensen."

Jensen held up his hand letting Jared know he wasn't done. "When we shot that scene it took all I had in me to not kiss you. That's all I could think about and I've been spending the last two days trying to figure out how to do this without hurting you."

"You won't hurt me Jen." Jared stood up and went behind Jensen as he put his hands on his friends shoulders, massaging them gently.

"How do you know that? What if this don't work out and it messes everything up? Then I have nothing. I wouldn't have you Jay." Jared heard Jensen choke up at the words so he turned him around so they were facing each other.

"You're always going to have me. Whether you want to take this further or not. I will always be here. I promise." Jensen smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Yeah, you're right." Jensen turned back around and started walking towards the kitchen, scratching the back of his neck. Jared felt a little disappointed that Jensen had decided not to take a chance on them. He let a sigh and turned back towards his drink, taking a big gulp. Might as well get drunk. "Hey Jay? Would you go out on a date with me?"

The drink Jared had yet to swallow all the way was now coming out of his mouth and nose and it burnt like a bitch. He bent over at the waist and felt Jensen behind him rubbing his back. When he finally was able to breath again he walked over and sat on the couch. "Did you just.. I mean are you.."

"Yes and yes Jared." Jensen sat beside him and took Jared's hand and intertwined their fingers. "So what do you say Jared Padalecki? Will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

Jared felt like the luckiest bastard on the planet as he smiled at Jensen and said, "I would really like that."

 

 


	7. Date Night

Jensen had went back to his room to get ready, while Jared had already changed clothes at least five times, not being able to decide on what to wear. This shouldn't have been unlike any other time they had ate out together, but there was some major anxiety at the possibilities of all this. Of course there was a very good chance that no matter how bad he wanted this, it might not work out for them. He just had to have more confidence that no matter what, they would remain friends.

He looked in the mirror one last time deciding that the white button down and black trousers were going to have to work. "Stop freaking out Padalecki." Jared told himself in the mirror and took a few deep breath just in time to hear knocking on the door.

Jared took one last look at himself, making sure his hair was ok, took another deep breath and went to open the door. Jensen stood there hands shoved in his pockets wearing a white button down over black trousers. "How is it we always seem to pick out the same outfits?" Jensen chuckled, shaking his head as his eyes roamed over Jared.

Jared blushed at all the attention. "I can go change..."

"No!" Jensen blurted out. "That outfit looks really good on you." This time Jensen was the one who blushed.

"Well, you look good in anything." Jared could have sworn he heard himself say that. "Wow, Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did." Jensen laughed as Jared felt like going to hide under a rock somewhere. Suddenly he felt Jensen rubbing his shoulder. "Hey, it's ok Jay. You ready for this?"

Jared smiled looking down at Jensen's hand on his arm. "Yeah, do you mind driving?"

"Of course not." Jensen turned around and started walking down the hall giving Jared a good look at how nice those pants.. "Come on princess, your chariot awaits."

  
-

The restaurant was very crowded but luckily Jensen had reserved them a table. Jensen gave the hostess their names and followed her towards the back, their table was along the window so they could look out at the water. They sat across from each other like they always did as the waiter came by and took their order for drinks and food.

After the waiter left, Jared found himself looking around nervously.

"You expecting somebody?" Jensen leaned over the table smiling at him.

Jared shook his head and leaned in so only Jensen could hear him. "What if one of our fans see us here?"

Jensen laughed, causing Jared to glare at him. "Jay we do this all the time. They don't know tonight's any different. Besides most of them already believe me and you are a thing, especially after the panel this afternoon I'm sure."

"It's just been awhile since we ate out together." Jared mumbled, looking down as he started tearing pieces off his napkin.

"Yeah what was up with that?"

Jared looked up at Jensen and rolled his eyes at the memory. "Genevieve started to find out I had feelings for you. So she told me to stop hanging around you so much."

"That bitch!" Jensen stated, suddenly very serious and angry. "You know I never really liked her?"

Jared had to chuckle at the pout on Jensen's face. "Hey now, she was the one who encouraged me to finally tell you how I felt."

“I’m shocked.” Jensen leaned back and folded his arms in front of him.

“Why didn’t you like her?”

Jensen shrugged and mumbled, “I don’t know, never really thought about it?”

“You never thought about why you hate my ex-wife?" For the life of him, Jared couldn't figure out what reason Jensen would have for not liking Genevieve.

“No Jared I didn’t.” Jensen looked down at the table. “Now that I think about it though, maybe I was jealous.”

“Jealous of what?”

He looked Jared in the eyes and stated. “She had you in a way that I didn’t.”

"Here you go gentlemen." Jared watched the waiter put down the food and drinks but his mind was still on what Jensen had just told him. The thought of Jensen being jealous of Genevieve sent a thrill throughout his whole body

“Jared?” Jensen asked full of concern. Jared looked up at him and noticed the waiter had left. “Did I just ruin everything?”

“God no. Just you saying that you were jealous all those years blew my mind.”

Jensen let out a small laugh as he picked up his fork and knife. “Yeah I was shocked myself at that revelation.”

“We’re both idiots.” Jared smiled over at Jensen who had begun to eat his steak.

“Hey! It’s not nice to call you date names!" Jensen put on his best pouty face. "And speak for yourself Sasquatch. I for one am not an idiot.” Just as he finished saying that, Jensen dropped the piece of steak that was on the fork on his shirt, which made Jared laugh so loud he was sure the whole restaurant heard him.

He finally got himself under control and realized Jensen was staring at him with a big smile on his face.

“What?” Jared asked, wiping his face thinking there was something on it.

Jensen just shrugged. “Maybe I am an idiot for not realizing how I felt about you sooner.”

-

  
When they made it up to the floor they were staying on Jensen walked Jared to his room and they both stood there looking at each other. Jared was full of nerves to find out if Jensen wanted to take this further or just stay friends.

Jensen cleared his throat. “Jay I had a really good time tonight. No matter what happens from here I want you to know that." When he got done talking he reached out and brushed some hair out of Jared's eye.

"Me too. Really."

Jared felt his skin light up with fire as Jensen stepped closer. He tried to prepare himself for a kiss but instead, Jensen wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and pulled him into a hug. Well that answered that question.

"Night." Jensen let go of Jared. He turned and walked towards his room.

Jared reached out, grabbed Jensen's wrist and pulled him back close. Jensen wasn't getting away that easy. "You… um...want to come in for a drink?"

Jensen blushed. "I'm afraid if I go in there," he nodded his head toward Jared's door, "I'm not gonna want to leave."

Jared inched closer, long fingers curling tighter around Jensen's wrist. "I wouldn't mind."

Jensen let out a laugh and stepped back. "Think we better call it a night."

Jared had tried and failed miserably. He didn't know where it went wrong tonight because he felt like Jensen was into this as much as him. "I'm sorry Jen. Goodnight." Jared mumbled as he turned around and got ready to unlock his door.

Jensen wasn't having that though as he spun Jared around and cupped his face. "I just want to take this slow Jay. I want to do this right with you."

Jared felt rejected. He tried to escape Jensen's grip on his face but was unsuccessful. "If you don't want this, just say so. Don't fucking string me along!" Jared yelled, glaring at Jensen.

Jensen pulled Jared closer and tangled one of his hands in the slightly messy brown hair. Jared gasped when he felt Jensen's erection against his own. "That's how much I want this." Jensen got closer to his mouth until Jared could feel his breath on his lips. "This is how much I want you." Jensen closed the distance and Jared moaned as he finally got a taste of what he had been craving for fifteen years. It was better than Jared had ever imagined as he let out a load moan when he felt Jensen's tongue asking for permission inside.

Jared found himself opening his mouth and inviting Jensen in, hearing Jensen let out a moan of his own as their tongues made contact. He could taste the desert they shared, the whiskey at dinner, and something that was pure Jensen that tasted so unbelievably good that he heard himself making needy sounds. He wanted, no he needed more.

Jared had to reign in his desire to deepen the kiss, Jensen wanted to go slow, so he kept his exploration of Jensen's mouth light and teasing. It took every fiber in his body to break the kiss and pulled back. Both of them panting for air from their swollen lips and Jared noticed Jensen's eyes were full of desire. A look that probably matched his own.

"Why did you stop?” Jensen asked, causing Jared to chuckle at his best friends pout.

"You want slow, remember?" Jared said in a mocking tone causing Jensen to roll his eyes but smiled in return. "Goodnight Jen. Thank you for everything."

Jensen went in for a quick kiss and Jared welcomed it. "It was my pleasure Jay." One more quick kiss and Jared smiled as he watched Jensen head down the hall.. "Oh and Jared!"

"What?!" Jared yelled back, still smiling.

"Thank you for waiting for me." It was officially the best night of Jared's life.

 

 


	8. Not Too Slow

They made it back to Vancouver late the next night, Jared driving his truck to Jensen's house first to drop him off. He didn't want this wonderful weekend to end, but didn’t want to say anything, so Jensen wouldn’t think he was rushing things. In a couple of days they had to be back on set to finish filming and Jared felt like it was all coming to an end.  He parked in Jensen's driveway and looked over and him. Jensen was just sitting there looking about as nervous as Jared felt, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um..You wanna come in?" He offered, motioning towards the door, not looking at Jared.

Jared’s throat was a little dry, to say the least and he found himself just nodding rapidly, even though Jensen wasn't looking. "Sure.." His voice came out high pitched so he cleared his throat, "I mean yeah, ok."

Jensen laughed and stepped out of the truck as Jared followed him up the drive and into the house. He watched Jensen make his way towards the kitchen and returned with two glasses of water, which he was so thankful for. Jensen downed his glass like he was drinking a shot, while Jared took his time sipping his, so he wouldn't choke.

Jensen put his glass down on the coffee table as Jared took another sip and sat his down besides Jensen's. They both stood there in the middle of Jensen's living room not saying anything, a few feet only separated them.

"So..um.. Do you wanna watch tv or something?" Jared felt stupid at the suggestion, considering it wasn't his house. He was just so nervous and he knew if they didn't do something to occupy his mind he was going to jump Jensen. The fact that Jensen was stepping closer to him didn't make matters any better.

"Or something." Jensen tugged at Jared's wrist drawing him closer and kissed him. Jared forgot to breath as Jensen's arms came around him the same time his tongue made his way in Jared's mouth. Jared realized he had fistfuls of Jensen's shirt so the man wouldn't dare go anywhere. Fuck, he was already so addicted to kissing Jensen and this was only their second time doing this. Jared knew he could spend the rest of his life kissing Jensen, the feeling that it was all he had ever wanted but he never could get enough.

Jensen moaned Jared's name as he licked and nibbled on his lips, making Jared feel his legs give out underneath him. Luckily Jensen had a strong grip on him still and there was no question in Jared’s mind that he needed Jensen naked right now. That thought alone made it difficult when he felt Jensen back away from the kiss, breathing hard in Jared's flushed face.

"Think we should stop." Jared nodded, even though he was frustrated as hell at this slow bullshit. They stepped apart after a few seconds and Jared made his way over to the door.

"I guess I will just..yeah." He grabbed his keys and went to the door.

"Jay, wait." He looked back and noticed Jensen right there smiling up at him. "Stay here. I mean we don't have to do anything. You can have the guest room. Unless you want to go."

Jared smiled back at Jensen "I would really like that."

-

(Jensen's point of view)

The next morning, Jensen sat in the kitchen with a cup of strong coffee, he figured he needed it after not getting hardly any sleep last night. He had tossed and turned most of the night basking in the happiness he felt when he thought about him and Jared. The thought made him smile as he heard his front door open revealing a very sweaty Jared Padalecki. Jensen had to grip his chair so he wouldn't attack the gorgeous man after his morning run.

"Morning!" Jensen said a little too cheerfully and Jared smiled widely at him and god those dimples were gonna be the death of him.

"Hey. You're up early." Jensen just nodded as he watched Jared step closer to him until he was right in front of him. "Do you mind if I kiss you like this." Jared waved his hand down his body and Jensen felt himself blush at the thoughts of everything he wanted to do besides kissing.

"No." Jensen said quickly, causing Jared's smile to stretch impossibly wider. Jared closed the distance between them and Jensen tipped his head up when Jared leaned down for the kiss.

It was a simple brush of their lips before Jared tried to pull away. Jensen curled a hand in Jared's shirt and pulled him back in. He felt Jared's hands coming to rest on his hips, and that one simple touch was just so thrilling.

Jared made an appreciative noise when Jensen opened his mouth, letting their tongues brush tentatively at first before sliding together, hot and wet. He could never get enough of how good Jared tasted.

"My God." Jared groaned when Jensen broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Jensen's, both gasping for air. "And I didn't think you were a morning person."

"I could be if there are kisses involved," Jensen responded with a smile, and he laughed when Jared pulled him close pressing a smacking kiss to his lips.

"I need a shower." Jared said stepping back wrinkling his nose.

"Fine." Jensen let go reluctantly. "I will make some pancakes."

"That sounds really good." Jared said as he brushed their lips together again.

Jensen watched him leave and his eyes traveled down Jared's body, appreciating the view. The usual guilt of being caught was replaced by giddy excitement.

 


	9. You Shook Me All Night Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated

Two weeks after the show:

 

"We don't have to do anything Jen. I won't me mad." Jared looked sincere as he spoke those words.

Jensen laid his hand on Jared's cheek as they sat on his bed, both too nervous to make the first move. "You know, I have never thought about being with a guy before like this. I have never checked a guys ass out or even wanted to kiss them, but with you its all different. I find myself wanting to kiss you every fucking second of the day." Jensen leaned in giving Jared a quick but deep kiss. He leaned back and whispered into Jared's mouth. "I watch you walk away just so I can get a nice view of your fine ass." He reached around and grabbed a handful of Jared's ass causing the younger man to moan. "And most importantly, now that I have gotten a taste of you, I find myself craving more, needing more of you. I tried not rushing, doing this right, but haven't we really been going slow for fifteen years?"

Jared smiled and his heart soared as Jensen spoke. He released a breath he was holding and nodded slowly. "Yeah we have."

Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared. He took his time enjoying the sensation of their mouths sealed together. Jensen gently pushed Jared back on the bed as he used his tongue to penetrate and caress Jared's mouth. His cock quickly got hard as he pressed himself against Jared's own hard erection, doing nothing to prevent the moan from escaping his mouth.

"See" Jensen whispered, between kisses "just kissing you does that to me."

Jared moaned into Jensen's mouth, as he pulled him closer and let out a moan of his own as they rubbed against each other. "Jen..you feel so fucking good."

Jensen broke their kiss and laid his head next to Jared's. "I need you Jay."

Jared gasped as Jensen started kissing and licking his neck. He slowly unbuttoned Jared's shirt with one hand as he leaned on the other one, slowly kissing and sucking his way down Jared's stomach as he opened Jared's shirt, revealing beautiful hard abs.

He settled himself between Jared's legs and looked up into those beautiful hazel eyes, realizing he had never been so turned on in his entire life. Jared's eyes were wide and dark with lust. "I'm gonna to put that look on your face everyday."

Jensen noticed Jared's eyes moist over as he smiled. "You promise?"

"I promise Jay." Jensen placed gentle kisses on Jared's stomach. "Every." Kiss "Single" Kiss "Day." He placed one last lingering kiss as he began work on getting Jared's pants off. Unbuckling Jared's belt and opening his jeans, Jensen made quick work of taking them off and throwing them to the side. He slid his hands up the insides of Jared's thighs and looked up at him. "You are the best thing I have ever seen." He removed Jared's underwear and tossed them aside. "Absolutely beautiful."

He watched Jared blush and felt him shiver underneath his hands. Jensen licked his way up Jared's thighs until it got to the juncture between his leg and pelvis. "I have no idea what I'm doing here, so be nice."

Jared licked his lips and shook his head. "It's you, so I know it's gonna be amazing."

Jensen worked his way to Jared's cock and took it in his mouth, quickly hollowing his cheeks and began sucking.

"Holy Shit!" Jared moaned, automatically bucking his hips.

Jensen started to work his tongue around the head as he reached down and gently massaged Jared's balls. He moaned in satisfaction when Jared pushed his cock further into his mouth.

"Oh god Jensen... It's too..I'm coming! Oh shit Jen!!" A couple of seconds later Jared exploded, jerking his hips as he sent loads of hot come into Jensen's mouth. Jensen moaned as he swallowed every single drop. He held Jared's cock in his mouth until it softened, then placed a gentle kiss to the tip and moved up to lay next to Jared.

"How you doing over there?" Jensen asked with a soft smile.

Jared turned to face Jensen and weakly pulled him in for a kiss. "Jesus Jensen...I have never came that hard and fast in my life." Jared moaned as he tasted himself on Jensen's tongue. "It was amazing."

"Mmmm..Yeah it was." Jensen definitely had to agree with him. He started kissing and licking his way down to Jared's neck as he heard him moan and felt Jared roll on top of him. Jared was already getting hard again and that thought made Jensen moan and thrust up against him. "Fuck Jay..being with you like this...you don't know what it does to me."

"Actually, I do." Jared stated as he rubbed his now hard cock against Jensen's.

"Oh god!" Jensen gasped as he brought Jared down for a scorching kiss.

Jared moaned and leaned back, just staring down at Jensen. "I want you inside me."

Jensen's smile morphed into a look of surprise. "Are you sure Jared? You don't have to do that, I mean I could..."

Jared put his fingers over Jensen's lips. "I have thought about it for years Jensen, so yes I'm sure."

Jensen closed his eyes and shivered. "God Jay, just hearing you say that." When he opened his eyes he found so much desire and love in Jared's that it took his breath away. He gently flipped them over and grabbed the lube on the bedside table, flicking it open and covering a couple of his fingers. He kissed Jared as his hand slowly moved down between Jared's legs, until his finger rubbed over Jared's puckered entrance.

Jensen carefully slid a finger inside of Jared and moaned at the silky softness he found inside. He slowly built his way up to three fingers, making sure to slow his ministrations when Jared would tense up. When he curled his fingers looking for that certain..."OH FUCK JEN!!" He knew it was time.

He reached over to get a condom, before he felt Jared's hand tugging at his arm. "I don't want nothing between us. I mean, unless you..."

Jensen kissed Jared and moved in between his legs. "Nothing between us." He positioned himself and started pushing into Jared's tight heat. He tried to maintain control of his orgasm, as he slowly pushed until he was buried all the way in. "My god Jay. You feel so good around me."

"Please move Jen." That was all Jensen needed to hear as he slowly started thrusting in and out. When he found his prostate, he heard Jared gasp below him.

"Oh god Jensen...Right there!" Jared's moans and gasps held Jensen's attention and he considered it the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He lowered himself and kissed his boyfriend passionately, not ever wanting this moment to end. All to soon though, he felt Jared tense up, tightening around him, driving him closer to the edge. He looked down between them and saw Jared's cock pulsing his release. Jensen pounded into him two more times and then shouted Jared's name, as he came deep inside him.

 

 

 

He collapsed onto Jared, both trying to catch their breaths, when he heard Jared whisper, "I love you Jen."

Jensen looked up and noticed Jared had turned his head away and had his eyes close. "Can we forget I said that?" Jared mumbled into the pillow.

"Hey look at me." He cupped Jared's chin and turned his head. "Say it again." Jared shook his head, not saying anything, obviously from embarrassment. "Jay, please."

"I love you Jensen." Jared barely whispered as he looked up at Jensen.

Jensen had heard those words come out of Jared's mouth before but never in that context. "I love you too, Jared Padalecki." Jared eyes were wide as he started smiling. "Maybe I always have and didn't know it. But now I do." He gave Jared a quick kiss. "I'm in love with you so fucking much. Thanks for waiting on me."

Jared let out a small laugh and shrugged his shoulder. "I knew you would come around eventually." Jensen just smiled down at him. "That was really amazing."

He laid down beside Jared, resting his head on Jared's chest. "That was beyond amazing, but you have to promise me something."

Jared looked down smiling as Jensen looked up. "What?"

"Next time I want you inside me. I want to experience what you did."

Jared leaned down and whispered, "my pleasure" before kissing Jensen goodnight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time posting something like this so please go easy on me 🙂😬


	10. The Morning After

Jensen decided waking up in Jared's arms was heaven. He didn't know that he had wanted something so bad but he was already addicted. He pushed up from Jared's body, slowly as he didn't want to wake him yet, and just looked down at his boyfriends beautiful naked body as he wet his lips. Yeah this was definitely heaven. He bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Jared's lower stomach, his skin so soft and warm that Jensen fluttered his eyes closed, enjoying the touch to his lips. He pulled back and smiled making his way up Jared's chest.

"Are you having fun?" Jensen looked up to see Jared smiling as he slowly opened those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yes I am. Very much." Jensen smiled, as he leaned down to kiss Jared awake. "Are you sore?"

"No, not really." Jensen squinted down at him in disbelief. "I'm not, I promise. It's just a very good feeling that reminds me that this is real."

Jensen kissed him again, longer this time and then remembered. "So, you get the kids today?"

"Yeah. Genevieve is dropping them off later."

"You know I'm gonna be miserable here all by myself. Missing you." Jensen leaned down and started trailing wet kisses down Jared's neck.

"God that feels good." Jared moaned as he tilted his head giving Jensen access to more skin. "You know...Mmmm...you could always come over later."

"No," Jensen pulled back smiling down at Jared "I will let you spend time with the munchkins. Dani is dropping mine off tomorrow and then summer is coming up, I don't know what she has planned for that with the kids." He got up and made his way off the bed as his mood shifted.

"Hey! Why don't we all do something together. You know, us, Dani, Gen and the kids. I mean we will have to talk with them to see if it's ok but I really think we should."

"Sounds perfect Jay." Jensen just looked at Jared in awe for a few seconds. "God, I'm completely gone for you. It scares me how fast this is happening."

Jared shrugged. "I think it been happening for a long time Jen."

"Yeah, I think you're right." He leaned down for a quick kiss. "Well, let's get up then." He slapped Jared's bare ass, causing the younger man to yelp.

"I think I will go back to sleep for a few minutes." Jared said as he turned away from Jensen and snuggled into his pillow.

"Well shit, I thought you would join me in the shower, but if you don't..." Jensen had never seen Jared move so fast, as he leaped out of bed and darted to the bathroom. Jensen bent over laughing hard.

"What's taking you so damn long?" Jared smiled as he poked his head around the doorway.

 

* * *

 

Jensen had Jared up against the wet tile, sucking and kissing behind his ear. He slowly fingered him open with the lube he had grabbed. "My god Jared, you are so fucking hot when your all wet." Jensen whispered in his ear causing Jared to moan and back up more on Jensen's fingers.

"Jen please, I'm ready." Jared begged causing a shiver to go through Jensen.

"Shh...I just want to try something first." Jensen whispered as he slowly kissed his way down Jared's wet back, then knelt down behind him. He ran his hands over the soft skin, then slowly pulled Jared's cheeks apart revealing his tight entrance. "Oh god." He groaned at just the sight.

"Jen you don't have..Holy Fuck!" Jared moaned as Jensen licked over the beautiful pink hole. He started pushing in further with his tongue, until he finally was pushing in and out just like he had done with his fingers. "Jen I'm not..not gonna last."

Jensen sat back, licking his lips and moaned. "My god you taste so good." He got up and kissed his way up Jared's back, until he pressed against him and lined his cock up, pushing in. Jared moaned, turning his head as Jensen thrusted slowly. Jensen kissed him as he sped up his movements, bringing his hand around and wrapping around Jared's dick.

"Oh god...fuck Jen." Jensen felt Jared get tighter around him as came in his hand and on the shower wall. He pumped his hips a few more times and fully immersed himself, coming deep inside Jared. His whole body shivered as he laid his head on Jared's back. "I love you so much Jay." He placed a small kiss on Jared's back and turned him around.

"I love you too." They shared one last passionate kiss before cleaning themselves, neither one of them able to lose the smile on their faces.

 

 


	11. Missing You

Only two days had gone by without seeing Jensen, but to Jared it had felt like eternity. He was watching the kids play outside in the backyard, while he was on the phone with his momma, trying to figure out the best way to tell her he was dating a man. He didn't want to mention Jensen though, just because he didn't know if Jensen was ready for all that or not. Jared couldn't hold it in any longer though, he had to tell someone how happy he was and why.

"Jared, did you hear anything I just said?"

He ignored his mothers question and let out a breath, trying to steady his nerves. "Momma, I need to tell you something."

"What is it baby?"

Jared started pacing back and forth on his back deck. "Just please don't hate me when I tell you this."

"Jared Tristan Padalecki, I am your mother. I am always gonna love you, no matter what you tell me. I promise."

Better to start off easy, "I'm...um..I'm dating someone."

"Awww that's so good baby, but I know that's not what has got you so nervous. Just tell me son."

Jared cleared his throat, praying it would help with his nerves as he looked around making sure the kids were ok. "I'm dating a man, momma."

Each second that ticked by made Jared fear this was the worst thing to do right before the holidays. How could he have been so stupid to think his family...

"What does Jensen think about this?"

Jared stopped pacing. "Um..he's ok with it , I think."

"Well, you know we are gonna have to meet this lucky man. Do we know him?"

Jared was at a lost for words. He couldn't lie to his own momma but he couldn't tell her the whole truth either. Just when he was about to have a full blown panic attack he heard the doorbell ring.

"Mom I gotta go. Genevieve is here to pick up the kids."

"Ok sweetie. Jared I am so proud of you and I love you so much. I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you momma for understanding and I love you too."

Jared ended the call and went inside to answer the door.

"Hey Gen." Jared bent down and wrapped his ex wife in a hug.

"What's got you all happy?" Genevieve asked returning the hug, then leaned back squinting up at him. "Oh my god! You and Jensen?" Jared blushed, basically confirming her theory. "How? When?" Then she smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow." He said as he rubbed his head still smiling down at her. "What was that for?"

"That's for taking so damn long. God I just knew you two would get together, I mean anybody with a good set of eyes could see that." She walked past him, inside the house as he shut the door, and went to look out back at the kids before turning back to face him. "You guys are together, right?"

Jared rubbed the back of his neck, feeling nervous about discussing this with his ex-wife. "Yeah." He mumbled as he looked down to find a spot on the floor very interesting.

"Jared, look at me." After some hesitation, he finally meet her gaze. "Don't feel bad about being happy."

"I feel bad about hurting you in the process."

"I don't regret one second of our time together, I mean look what came out of it." She pointed out the window to the kids. "Nothing or no one can compete with what you and Jensen have, and I'm so happy you get to have that now. You deserve it." She wiped a tear off his face and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime big guy. Now help me round up these little troublemakers."

-

As soon as they left Jared heard his phone beep. He looked down and noticed he had a message from Jensen

Jen: I miss you so much Jay! 😞

Jared couldn't help but smile.

Jared: I've been thinking. We could always buy a house together and never have to leave each other's side again. 😉

Jared laughed at his own joke but got nervous when Jensen didn't respond.

Jared: it was a joke I'm sorry. Please don't me mad or think I'm crazy for wanting that.

Jared: I mean I do want that but I'm sure it's too soon.

He waited another twenty minutes and still had no response. "Oh fuck it." Jared said out loud as he dialed Jensen's number.

"Hello." Jensen answered after the second ring.

"How mad are you? I'm sorry I thought you would know I was joking, that's why I put the winking face but..."

"Yes."

Jared stopped talking, not sure what Jensen was saying yes to.

"Yes what?"

"Yes I want to buy a house with you."

"Wait...what...are you serious?" Jared sat down as he felt his heart give out. "You want to get a house with me?"

"Hell yeah I do." He heard Jensen chuckle through the phone and that made him feel better. "I don't like this shit. Not seeing you everyday."

Jared laughed and then stopped himself. "Wait. Then why didn't you text me back?"

"Well my mom called and informed me that she talked to your mother."

"Oh no." Jared palmed his forehead.

"Oh yes and she told me that you were dating some random man. Should I be jealous?" Jared could practically hear Jensen smirking through the phone.

"God our families are way too close." Jared smiled shaking his head. He stood and made his way to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. "What else did she say?"

"Your not going to believe this," Jared doubted that by the way today was going "she told me to get my head out of my ass and to not let you get away." Jared almost chocked on his whiskey. "Jared, are you ok?!"

Jared cleared his throat a couple of times before responding. "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that."

"Me either. I think I had the same response you did. Of course I couldn't let my mother think I had my head up my ass, so I told her the truth."

Jared didn't know how to respond but he was sure his jaw had landed somewhere on the floor.

"I don't think I have ever heard my mother scream so loud from excitement.." Jared sat quietly, just absorbing the news that both their families knew about them and actually encouraged it. "Jay, you there?"

"Yeah just thinking about how lucky we are." Jared stood and made his way to his bedroom.

"I know, we are pretty lucky. So what are you doing?"

Jared put his glass down on his bedside table and laid down.

"I'm lying down, feeling tired after everything that's happened today."

"Wait you're not pining after me?! You haven't seen me in two days."

"I actually haven't thought about you at all." Jared had to laugh at the lie. "Actually I have, every single fucking second." Jared groaned in frustration.

"I know how you feel Jay. Just a couple more days and we get to see each other again. Go get some sleep and I will talk to you later."

"I love you." Jared mumbled already falling asleep.

"Love you too, sleepy head." Jared had just enough energy to end the call and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	12. Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated

Let's get one thing straight, Jared hated secrets, surprises or whatever the hell you wanted to call what was going on outside. He had been told to stay inside and watch the dinner, while Jensen talked with Genevieve, Danneel and the kids. He really hated not knowing what Jensen had just said that made everybody's eyes go wide with shock. He had been looking out the window since they went out, all of them gathered in a circle like its fucking story time or something. Jensen was sitting in a lawn chair, his back to Jared, holding JJ on one knee and Tom on the other.

He saw the other kids giggling and then they all pretended to lock their lips and throw away the keys. By far the most annoying fucking thing Jared had ever seen. Okay maybe it was the cutest thing he had ever seen, but right now he was pissed because he was excluded from the secret. Jensen got up and kissed Tom, Shep and Odette on the head, before they all started heading inside. Jared quickly turned back to the stove, and acted like he had been there the whole time as they came in.

"You should have taken a picture Jay." Jensen said as he placed his hands on Jared's hips and turned him around.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jared said as he put on his best Sam Winchester puppy dog eyes.

"I know you and I know you couldn't help yourself from watching out that window." Jensen gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned around, announcing dinner was ready.

 

* * *

 

 

There was wrapping paper all other the floor, from birthday presents, and most of it was from the present Jensen had handed him. Jensen had given him a huge box, and he had done unwrapped five smaller boxes, one inside the other. It was getting old, getting excited and then finding nothing inside each box except for another damn box. When he got to the sixth box and it was the same, he felt like he was part of some unfunny joke and sat the wrapped one down on the floor.

"I'm not unwrapping anymore." He angrily said to Jensen crossing his arms. "This ain't funny."

Jensen tried to hide his laugh behind his hands which made Jared glare at him even more. "Just one more Jay, I promise."

He squinted at Jensen before grabbing the seventh box and unwrapping it. Inside was a black jewelry box that made Jared's heart pick up speed. "Jensen." He looked up and saw Jensen smiling as he nodded for Jared to continue. Jared did and inside was a platinum band. His eyes well up with tears, looking up and seeing Jensen on one knee in front of him.

"Jared I know this might seem really soon but I feel like we have been kinda dating for fifteen years." Jared felt like he couldn't breathe as Jensen took one of his hands. "Recently I have found myself not wanting to live another second of my life without you by my side. I want moments like this with you forever. So will you, Jared Padalecki, make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Jared couldn't help the stream of tears, as he stared at Jensen in shock. Never in his wildest dreams had Jared ever thought Jensen would propose to him on his birthday. "Say yes daddy." He looked over at Tom who was smiling, along with everyone else he had forgot was in the room. He looked back at Jensen and saw tears forming in his eyes along with worry.

"God, you have no idea how much I want that Jensen." He leaned in and wiped a tear off Jensen's cheek, causing him to let out a relieved sigh. "Yes, I will marry you." He closed the distance and gave Jensen a passionate kiss. It only ended when Genevieve or Danneel cleared their throat. He leaned back and mirrored the smile that was on Jensen's face.

"Happy Birthday Jared." Jensen whispered, still close to his lips.

God how Jared loved surprises.

 

* * *

 

 

Jared was still smiling while he brushed his teeth later that night after Genevieve and Danneel had taken the kids home. He looked down at the platinum band and his smile got bigger.

"Oh Jared!" Jensen singsong from the bedroom.

"Wha" Jared grumbled around his toothbrush.

"You have another present you need to open!"

Jared gargled, then spit as he shook his head smiling. "Jen, you've done enough for me. Besides nothing can compare..." Jared stepped out of the bathroom and whatever he was saying got lost when he saw Jensen lying on his stomach, wearing nothing but a red bow that covered his ass.

 

 

 

 

  
"Your...uh..ass is my present?" Jared stuttered out.

"Yep, it's all yours. Open me up." Jensen's voice dropped low, reminding Jared of Dean and he had to hold himself back.

"Jen, are you sure?"

"Very sure Jay. Want you in me so bad. I need to know how that feels." Jensen ground his hips into the bed and let out a moan. The lust in Jensen's eyes and the hunger in his voice, put away any second thoughts Jared had. He quickly removed his shirt and boxers, then bent down to touch the bow, realizing it wasn't attached. Good thing because that would have hurt like a bitch and Jared wanted this to be good for Jensen's first time.

Removing the bow, Jared nudged Jensen's legs apart. "God your beautiful." He whispered as Jensen went up on his hands and knees, pushing his hips back, silently asking Jared to touch him.

He cupped Jensen's ass and licked his lips as he spread the beautiful pale globes. He wasted no time as he dived in and attached himself to Jensen's hole. "Oh Fuck Jay!" Jared sucked lightly and teased at the rim with the tip of his tongue. He felt Jensen clench his fingers in his hair, groaning loud as Jared swiped his tongue over and over again at Jensen's entrance. He slowly reached between Jensen's legs and cupped his balls, tugging at them lightly. He heard Jensen call his name over and over again, so he knew his fiancé was close. He reached over and grabbed the lube off the table.

"It's gonna hurt to start with Jen." Jared said as a look of concern crossed his face.

"I trust you." Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen as he poured the warm lube on his fingers. He made sure they were completely coated before bringing them to Jensen's twitching hole. With a wordless nod, he slowly eased the first finger in, groaning at the tight heat he found there. Slowly he pushed through the ring of muscle and paused, giving Jensen time to adjust.

When Jared finally got up to two fingers in, he noticed no sounds coming from Jensen and this concerned him. "You doing ok Jen?"

"Yeah." Jensen didn't sound very convincing. "It's just, I guess I don't see what the big deal is."

A wicked smile crossed Jared's face as he crooked his fingers and brushed..."HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!"

"What were you saying?" Jared asked, chuckling as he finally heard Jensen moaning and groaning above him. Jared picked up the speed, adding a third finger, making sure he hit that sweet spot each time.

"Jay.. Please..oh fuck..I'm ready."

Jared removed his fingers and stood back admiring the view of Jensen's ass up in the air. "Ok, you want to try it like this the first time?"

Jensen flipped over, exposing his leaking cock to Jared. "No. I want to see you."

Jared made quick work of lubing himself up, then brought Jensen's leg up to rest on his shoulder as he pressed the tip of his cock against the still tight entrance. Jensen nodded below him as he started the slow torture of stop and go before he was finally buried all the way inside the tight heat.

"Are you ok?"

"I love you so much Jared Padalecki but if you don't start moving."

Jared smiled down at Jensen as he obeyed the request.

The slow drag of Jared's cock was turning into complete bliss. It took about thirty seconds for Jensen to adjust to the feeling of being so full, before Jared hit that magic spot that made Jensen's vision white out.

"Oh fuck Jay, harder"

"Ok Jen." Jared panted above him. "If that's what you want."

Jensen slung his legs around Jared as he reached up and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss, groaning into each thrust that became faster and harder. The heat was building up between the two of them and Jensen had a hard time finding a grip on Jared's back.

"You are mine Jensen Ackles." The soft brush of lips, that whispered that in his ears is what causes the fire in his stomach to explode. He screamed Jared's name as ropes of come emptied out onto his stomach. Suddenly he felt Jared go rigid as the hottest, most guttural moan he had ever heard, came from Jared, coming deep inside Him. When Jared was done he dropped down beside him on the bed.

"Wow." Jensen's voice was rough from screaming Jared's name.

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Jared turned so he was facing Jensen, who was just smiling as he looked up at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?"

Jensen turned and grabbed Jared, bringing him in for a passionate kiss. "I was thinking about how lucky I am to be marrying you."

Jared had to disagree, he was the lucky one.

 


	13. It Ends and Begins With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated

  
One year later

Jared laid on his back, floating in their swimming pool, behind the house him and Jensen had bought together. He was soaking up the sun, enjoying a nice Texas day as he thought about how much his life had changed over the past year. First came the last day of shooting Supernatural and how emotional that was for him.

Jared smiled back at the memory and still felt so many emotions over that last day. He missed all his close friends, that he considered family, even though they still stayed in touch, but it wasn't the same, not seeing them on set everyday. Most of all though he missed Sam Winchester. Jared felt like a huge part of him was missing, not getting ready to go back after the summer and filming another season. He would always be thankful for Sam because he gave Jared strength, courage, and he gave him Jensen.

Jensen, his best friend, brother, soulmate, and now husband.

He thought back to one of the happiest days of his life. His wedding day.

 

* * *

 

Flashback

 

Jared looked down at himself in his tux and shook his head, trying not to think about all the people behind those doors, waiting to see him. His and Jensen's parents, their ex wives and kids, most of the crew from Supernatural, along with many other close friends and family members.

Jeff gave him one last squeeze on the shoulder for reassurance as the doors to the church opened for him and he took one last deep breath.

It was like it all happened in slow motion as he took two steps inside the church and raised his head. As soon as his and Jensen's eyes meet, it was like the tight feeling in his chest was never there and every other person in the room went away. He took the few steps down the aisle, to Jensen's side where they grabbed ahold of each other's hands, both trying to hold back the tears in their eyes. Jared had never felt so many emotions in his life.

As the priest began to speak about love and marriage a single tear slowly trailed it's way down Jensen's cheek. Jared just held on tighter to Jensen's hand and tried to convey all his love through his eyes. He had never wanted to kiss Jensen or simply just hold him more than he did in this moment.

Jared went first with his vows, taking a deep breath before he started. "The moment I laid eyes on you Jensen Ackles, I knew I was so screwed." He paused as the audience and Jensen laughed. "I had never felt that way about someone, the first day of meeting them and the feeling just got stronger as the years went by. You are so much more to be than just a co-worker, best friend, brother, lover or soulmate. You are my world Jensen. You give me everything I have ever wished for and I promise to spend eternity to try and do the same for you." Jared's hand shook as he slid the platinum band on Jensen's finger. "I love you Jen."

Tears were now flowing down Jensen's face but he quickly wiped them away and cleared his throat. "The day I met you Jared Padalecki was the first time I had gotten so close to someone without any effort. It was all so simple with you, like the universe was telling me that we were meant to be something special. It took me awhile to figure out how much you really mean to me, but when I finally did, I knew I could never let you go. I promise that I will show you how much you mean to me, from now until forever, because I love you more than life itself." Jensen said as he slid the band onto Jared's finger. Knowing that from now on, that's where it would stay.

"I now pronounce you married, you may kiss your husband." Jared and Jensen slowly moved closer with nothing in their heads but each other.

 

 

 

  


* * *

 

 

Present Day

 

"You're gonna burn if you don't turn over." Jared squinted up, through his sunglasses, and saw Jensen standing over him. He was wearing nothing but his swim trunks, already sweating from the hot Austin heat.

"Come in and play." Jared said, as he splashed Jensen with water.

"Oh it's on Mr. Padalecki-Ackles.!" Jensen jumped in and went straight for his float, flipping it over and causing Jared to yelp. Jensen held onto the side of the pool as Jared surfaced gasping for air. "Not fair, Jensen." He said breathlessly.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Jensen smirked, as he cocked his head to the side.

Jared laughed as he pushed at Jensen's shoulders trying to push him under the water but Jensen had a tight grip on the side.

"I don't think so Jay." Jensen wrapped his legs around him, causing Jared to groan at the feel of Jensen's erection pressing into his. He smiled and he pulled Jensen tighter as he let go of the side of the pool, putting his arms over Jared's shoulder, slipping his hand through Jared's wet hair.

Jared leaned forward holding Jensen's gaze as their lips brushed softly. Jared's mouth was tender at first, then turned into passion as he pressed hard into Jensen's mouth.

They broke apart from the kiss, their hips still pressed firmly against each other and Jensen gasped. "God you're so fucking hot." His mouth fell hard on Jared's neck, sucking at the wet flesh as Jared moaned at the pressure.

"Yeah, right there Jen." Jared gasped for air as he tilted his head back and leaned on the side of the pool, giving Jensen more access to his neck.

Suddenly Jensen's hands were all over him, running down his chest as he pulled himself up, unwrapping his legs from Jared. His hands slipped down, below the water, to Jared's swim trunks, sliding them off and letting them float in the water with his own after removing them. Jensen backed up to the side of the pool and lifted Jared putting his legs around his waist. Jared looked down at him smiling as he went in for a passionate kiss.

 

  
They break apart, panting in each other's mouth. "I want you to fuck me Jen, right here. I'm still open from earlier."

"Oh fuck yeah, Jay!"

Jensen quickly got with the program holding his hard cock as Jared slid down on it. Jared pushed down letting it fill him and then started a slow up and down glide, slightly grinding his hips as Jensen watched in fascination. He felt the soft waves around them as he sped up, holding onto the side of the pool, bending down and meeting Jensen's mouth in a sloppy kiss. They panted hard into each other's mouth as Jensen pushed hard into his prostate. "Fuck Jen! I'm gonna...Oh fuck, JENSEN!" White lights flashed behind his closed eyes as he came hard in the water between their bodies.

"Holy shit Jared!" Jensen grunted out as his cum shot through Jared, who was still riding his cook like a pro, until it was limp and wouldn't stay inside Jared any longer.

"I love you so much." Jensen whispered before giving Jared a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you more." Jared replied smiling.

Jared floated away from Jensen and headed to the steps, grabbing his trunks on the way there. "You want a beer?"

"Always." Jensen smirked as Jared put on his trunks and headed to the cooler by the lounge chairs. "I actually came out here to tell you something."

Jared looked over his shoulder and he noticed Jensen had gotten serious all of a sudden. He tossed his husband a beer then sat down at the edge of the pool, only his legs in the water. "Something bad?"

Jensen chuckled, swimming over until he was in between Jared's legs. "No, I think it's really good actually. I haven't agreed to anything yet, but if you want to do it, they want to bring Sam and Dean back."

Jared went through so many emotions that it took him awhile to respond. "What?! Are you serious?"

"Very serious. Just got the call. They want to do a Supernatural movie and I told them, I would love to but not without you."

"Are you asking me to be the Sam to your Dean?" Jensen asked, smiling down at Jensen.

"Yeah I am, Bitch."

"I would love to, Jerk."

 

 


	14. Wayward Son

Sam and Dean laid beside each other covered in blood from all the deep wounds on their bodies. They had fought so hard and for so long but in the end it was a losing battle. Even the Winchester brothers couldn’t survive a war between angels and archangels. Along with thousands of demons and every monster they had ever fought. Sam and Dean fought side by side like they always had, killing as many of them as they could, before they couldn’t take anymore. 

 

Dean turned his head and saw his family and friends lying all over the battlefield, including his dad and mom that had been brought back to help them. Sam started coughing, causing Dean to turn back to face his little brother, his world was dying in front of his eyes and he couldn’t do anything about it this time. 

 

He wiped some blood off Sam’s cheek as he slowly caressed his little brothers still beautiful face. “We did all we could Sammy.”

 

“I know...” Sam coughed again causing him to grunt in pain. “I’m scared Dean.”

 

Dean moved closer to him as he took ahold of sam’s bloody hand and stroked his thumb over Sam’s cold fingers. “It’s all gonna be okay. I promised you didn’t I?” Sam nodded and smiled lightly at him. “Just close your eyes Sammy.” Sam did as he was told and it wasn’t long before his breathing slowed down. “I’ll be here when you wake up little brother.” Dean bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his Sammy’s forehead. “Goodnight Sammy.”

 

Dean cried and yelled out as he watched Sam take his last breath. The sudden pain that shot through his body was welcomed because he was ready to go with his brother. He laid his head by Sam’s, taking his hand and squeezed as he took his last breath. 

 

When Dean woke up the first thing he noticed was the big bright moon shining above him. He sat up, looked around and realized he was no longer on the battlefield and in pain. Instead he was all healed up and on the field where him and Sam shot off fireworks that forth of July. That was the exact moment that he had fallen in love with his baby brother. Okay maybe he always was in love with Sam but on that day he knew he was beyond screwed for life. But God had he enjoyed every second of it. 

 

Oh shit where was Sam!? Dean thought to himself as he stood up and looked around, not seeing his baby brother anywhere. This couldn’t be possible, he was told by Castiel that they would share a heaven and he had promised Sam that exact thing. He would beat Castiel’s ass, even if he was the new God. He couldn’t spend eternity without...

 

“What took you so long Jerk?”

 

Dean let out a sigh as he heard that beautiful voice that he would recognize anywhere. He turned around and saw Sam leaning on the hood of Baby.Dean thought it was the most glorious sight he had ever seen. 

 

“Was you just gonna stand there while I was having a panic attack Bitch?” Dean smirked as he started walking towards his paradise. 

 

“It’s heaven Dean, I don’t think you can have panic attacks here.” 

 

Sam smirked back at Dean as he got close and stood between Sam’s legs. “So I’m gonna have to deal with that smart mouth for eternity?”

 

Sam pulled him closer, so their lips were inches apart. “Would you want it any other way?”

 

“Hell no.” Dean closed the space between them and kissed his Sammy as he pushed him back on the hood of the impala. “I couldn’t be happier than I am right now.” He smiled down at Sam underneath him. 

 

“Why cause you have your two babies right here?” Sam smiled back as he pointed to himself then the impala. 

 

“That’s exactly what I was gonna say Sammy.”

 

Sam got a very serious pout on his face, which made Dean want to kiss him even more. “I am not a baby, Dean.”

 

Dean reached up and cupped Sam’s chin. “You will always be my baby boy.” Sam blushed below him. “I love you so much Sammy.”

 

“I love you more De.” Dean closed the distance and kissed his brother passionately as Sam tried to unbuckle Deans pants quickly. “Whoa easy tiger.”

 

“Dean!” Sam moaned out, feeling frustrated before he smiled at Dean and realized they had all the time in the world. “Jerk.”

 

“Bitch.” Dean happily replied. “We need music.” As soon as the words left his mouth, “Carry On My Wayward Son” blasted from the car stereo. 

 

“Oh cool!” Sam beamed up at his big brother in awe. “Oh how about some mood lighting?”

 

Dean looked down at Sam confused no noticing anything different, until he heard the first loud boom from above him. He turned and looked up to see fireworks lighting up the sky, just like when Sam and him set them off before. Dean turned back to Sam and he noticed tears running down his brothers face. “It’s perfect Dean.”

 

“Yeah it is Sammy.” Dean went back to kissing his brother while the music played and the fireworks lit up their shared heaven. 

 

Carry on my wayward son

They’ll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don’t you cry no more

 

 


End file.
